


The Boredom Cure

by notthehighkingedmund



Series: TWRP Beginnings [1]
Category: TWRP | Tupper Ware Remix Party (Band)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-07
Updated: 2016-04-07
Packaged: 2018-05-31 20:01:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 284
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6485602
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/notthehighkingedmund/pseuds/notthehighkingedmund
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Doctor Sung is desperate to find a cure for the fatal disease - Boredom. It took his parents and he was damned if it would take anyone else.<br/>But he couldn't cure boredom alone.<br/>No. He needed the greatest band of all time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Boredom Cure

Another day, another symptom. He tried so hard to help, but even the doctors were saying it was too late.  
Stage four boredom, they said. Stage four. At this point all that could do was wait for it to hit the vital part of their brains and... Dead. They'd be dead.

His parents were sick, but Sung was determined to stay healthy! He played, and danced, made music and invented things to keep himself occupied. To keep himself entertained. The other kids liked him because of that. No one could catch boredom when he was around! 

They died shortly after Sung had started medical school. He wanted to help others - to cure boredom. His specialty was experimental high kicks. Sung excelled in his classes and quickly got his PhD.  
Doctor Sung. He could perform medical procedures and sick jams on his homemade keytar. He had it all.  
Except his family...  
He didn't have that anymore.

Years passed, people died, and Sung grew increasingly frustrated. Boredom seemed to strike, no matter what they tried. Nothing was working, and the doctor was getting more and more experimental as the days passed. Someone said something about revoking his rights to practice medicine. There was talk of police.  
It didn't matter - he had to find a cure, and he wasn't going to do that here.

Music seemed to be the easiest way to keep the disease at bay, but with governmental problems looming over Sung's shoulders, he knew he couldn't find bandmates on his own planet. He had to search the universe for the perfect companions. It was the only way.  
So he stole a ship, and began his search through time and space for the perfect band.


End file.
